


My little treat

by Lightoftheseven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Obedience, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightoftheseven/pseuds/Lightoftheseven
Summary: "your days of screaming are just beginning" he said as he caressed his cheek then he leaned down next to him and kissed him lightly "my beautiful boy."





	My little treat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever. Please let me know what you think!

8 There are no prisoners with Hydra, but there was something about the asset how he obediently followed Brock when he asked him to, even though his eyes were clearly terrified, after all rumlow was always the one in charge for his discipline. He took him to an abandoned safe house. "Kneel" rumlow ordered as he kicked the asset in the knee not waiting for him to comply. The asset whimpered as fell to the ground his hands bound in front of him. Rumlow took his gun out pointed it at his head, The asset closed his eyes in anticipation. "Eyes open soldier." The asset let a soft sob escape him as he slowly opened up his eyes he had let Hydra down again he asked about that blond man he saw in his dream again, he is just a useless fucked up weapon, he didn't realise his tears were streaming down his cheeks till rumlow said "god you're beautiful when you cry"He paced the room they were in a couole of times before turning to the asset "nah, you're too beautiful to die just yet, I have an idea, come on." The asset remained on the ground looking at Rumlow waiting for a direct order but Rumlow was impatient he was really out of his depth on this one but he couldn't bring himself to kill the asset "I said come on" he grabbed the asset's hair and dragged him to the basement. The asset yelped in pain as he got dragged, he didn't know what was coming for him which made him panic even worse, he was thrown onto the cold cement floor near the wall where manacles and collars where attached to. "Hydra stopped using this place for quite sometime now so I don't want you to worry they won't find you here" rumlow said as he tightened the metal collar around the asset's neck. "From now on, you're mine to do whatever pleases me, do you understand?" The asset nodded only to be kicked harshly in his ribs "do you understand?" Rumlow repeated "Yes, sir" the asset replied softly "be thankful for my mercy I have just saved your life" "Thank you,sir" "good boy, now I have somethings to attend to I trust I'll find you here when I come back, okay?" The asset nodded "but just to be sure" he grapped his gun out and shot the asset in his thigh. The asset screamed out of pain "good" rumlow said "your days of screaming are just beginning" he said as he caressed his cheek then he leaned down next to him and kissed him lightly "my beautiful boy."


End file.
